


The Champion, the Pirate, and the Blood Mage

by Gamerqueer



Series: Inquisitor Lavellan/Jezebel Hawke/Warden Mahariel Dragon Age Universe [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Magic Cock, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawke and Isabela's relationship becomes public, Merrill finds herself in a strange place of jealousy. She soon learns however that there is room for three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mage's Envy

It was a few hours past midnight, and Merrill walked the streets of Lowtown as she often did—despite numerous warnings from Varric. The blood mage ran her fingertips along the raised scars of her palm. She did not fear the streets. Instead, she found the cool night air did wonders for organizing thoughts. And Merrill had many thoughts combatting for space in her head.

Isabela had a ship again thanks to a deal with Castillon. Merrill had been there along with Hawke to help the pirate captain. But things had grown strange once Castillon had left: Merrill could sense a change in the energy between the two humans. After years of flirting and casual sex with one another, Isabela had expressed her deeper feelings for Hawke, and the other woman had reciprocated. News of the blossoming romantic relationship had spread across Kirkwall like the Blight, and many conversations around town started with gossip about the pair.

“Hawke and Isabela _are_ perfect for each other. Two strong women…oh, why do I feel like this then? They will be so happy. They already are now that I think about it. Don’t you remember after the battle earlier when Hawke lifted Isabela up and spun her around until she ordered her to let her down? Oh, they are so sweet…” Merrill began to walk faster. “But I just feel so...envious? Oh by the Dread Wolf, why?”

“Daisy, what did I tell you about walking around Lowtown at night?” asked Varric.

Merrill jumped at the sound of the dwarf’s voice then looked up. She had accidentally wandered to the Hanged Man. “Oh, hello Varric!” The Dalish rubbed the back of her neck and felt heat rising to her cheeks. “You didn’t hear that, did you?”

Varric lifted his hand in the air in surrender. “All I heard was you evoking the wrath of the Dread Wolf. I’m not interested in getting involved in that.”

“I was just thinking! I swear!” Merrill paused and looked at the beat-up wooden door to the tavern. “Is it crowded in there?”

“Hawke and Isabela have been buying drinks…so yes.” Varric chuckled to himself. “You should go in. I just needed some air before the next fight.”

Merrill nodded. “I’m not sure if I really want to—”

The door swung open, and a more than mildly inebriated Hawke stumbled out. “Varric, what’re you doing out here?!” Her eyes shot to Merrill, and she wrapped the elf in a tight hug, lifting her slightly off the ground. “Merrill! I Didn’t know you’d be here! C’mon in! Drinks are on me because I’m bloody fuckin’ rich!”

Merrill took a breath as her feet touched the ground once again and Hawke released her. “I—I’m okay. I was just taking a walk…”

“Is something wrong?” Hawke asked. She leaned down, so her face was in front of Merrill’s.

Merrill tried to look away from the woman’s cool blue eyes, but they drew her in, made her feel at peace. “It’s nothing…” Goosebumps rose on her skin as a breeze blew past. “It _is_ chilly out though…maybe I will step inside for one drink…”

Hawke took her hand and led her in. The tavern was full from wall to wall with sailors, merchants, thieves, and everything in between. Hawke climbed on top of a table. “Attention everyone!” she shouted. The crowd continued talking as loud as ever.

Isabela stood from her stool at the bar. “If you all don’t quiet down and listen to my darling Hawke here, I’ll cut you all off from your drinks!”

Hawke smiled as the volume lowered to a murmur. “Thank you! I’ll be paying you back for that later!” she said with a wink.  “Anyway, I just wanted to introduce you all to my amazing friend Merrill!”

Several people clapped and cheered drunkenly, but one man leapt to his feet. “Go back to the Alienage, fucking knife-ear!

Hawke leapt from the table, knocking over several bottles, and grabbed him by the front of his filthy shirt. She looked around at the crowd while gripping it. “Does anyone else want to say something like that again?” When no one answered, Hawke let go of the man’s shirt then dumped his mug of ale on it. “Get lost.”

The man scurried out of the tavern, and the loud chatter resumed once more.

Merrill looked down at her feet and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Her ears burned in embarrassment, and she wanted to leave but remained glued to the spot. She looked up and saw Hawke was now sitting at a table in an arm-wrestling contest with a thickly muscled sailor. She looked around for Varric but could not find him in the crowd of humans. Her stomach twisted, and she wanted to become invisible, so she could disappear from the tavern without the shame of leaving after an insult.  

“Are you okay, Kitten?”

Merrill glanced over and saw Isabela leaning against the wall next to her. “Oh, hello, Isabela.” She bit her lip and looked to the floor. “I just want to go home and sleep. This place is not for me...”

Isabela smiled and touched Merrill’s shoulder. “You can go lie down in my room if you’d like. I even made the bed earlier.”

“I suppose…if that’s not a bother for you…”

“Of course not. Believe me, there are some nights when all of _this_ ,” Isabela waved her hand in the air, “is too much for even me.” She took Merrill’s small hand in her own and led her down the hall.

When Merrill walked through the door and saw Isabela’s bed, her thoughts began to race again. She pictured the various ways Hawke and Isabela might have spent their time on the worn piece of furniture. _Hawke on top, thrusting her hand between Isabela’s spread legs. Hawke lowering herself onto Isabela’s eager tongue. Various scenarios involving silk scarves and lots of leather._ Merrill felt the room spin around her.

Isabela noticed the distant look on Merrill’s face and led her by hand to the edge of the bed. “Where _are_ you, Kitten?”

Merrill sat cross-legged on the bed. “Have you ever wanted something that was not yours to want in the first place?”

Isabela chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “I’m a pirate, love. If I want it, I get it. And on the rare occasion that I can’t get it, I make up stories pretending I did.”

“I wish I could be as confident as you, Isabela,” Merrill sighed. “You are perfect for Hawke.” She fell back on the bed.

Isabela collapsed next to the Dalish. “Is that what this is about? Hawke?”

“No! Not at all!”

Isabela traced the vallaslin on Merrill’s cheek. “Have you ever been in love?”

Merrill blushed and avoided eye contact. “I’m not in love with her!”

“If you say so…” Isabela tucked a strand of hair behind the elf’s ear. “Has there ever been anyone else?”

A faint smile appeared on Merrill’s face. “Years ago, my good friend Mahariel and I would sneak off together and get into all sorts of trouble.”

“Mahariel? As in Warden Mahariel? The Hero of Ferelden?”

Merrill nodded. “I liked her a lot…but she had a duty as a Grey Warden.”

“Mahariel’s a great woman. I met her during the Blight.” Isabela smirked.

“What is that look on your face for? Did you _sleep_ with her, Isabela?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Kitten.”

“Yes you do! You’ve told me plenty of stories already!” Merrill moved closer to Isabela and embraced her. “How was Mahariel?”

Isabela closed her eyes. “Oh, she and Leliana were something else...I could have been fine just watching. But being _between_ them? Incredible.”

Merrill’s ears burned. “You made love with _two_ people at one time?”

Isabela rested her chin on top of Merrill’s head. “ _That_ darling was not making love. _That_ was fucking. Sweaty, desperate, rough fucking.” She threaded her fingers through the elf’s. “But three people could certainly make love. I’ve heard tales.”

Merrill’s face was hot, and she suddenly became aware of the pirate’s large breasts pressed against her. “I—maybe someday you could tell me about those tales. I’m curious…”

Isabela kissed the top of Merrill’s head then pulled away and stood from the bed. “You should get some rest. The sun will be up in a few hours.”

Merrill yawned despite the curiosity burning within. “I suppose you’re right.” She crawled under the covers and breathed in a scent that reminded her of both Hawke and Isabela. “Also, please tell Hawke I really appreciated the way she defended me earlier. It meant a lot.”

“She’s probably piss-drunk by now, but when she sobers up, I’ll let her know. Sleep tight.”


	2. A Confession in the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill confesses her feelings to Hawke and Isabela. Later, the two humans discuss their feelings about the elf.

Jezebel Hawke stretched her hands above her head as she lay on the filthy wood floor of Isabela’s room in the Hanged Man. Her joints popped and her head ached from the late night and early morning of liquor. “Isabela, are you in here?” she groaned. When she heard no response, the Champion pried herself off the floor and stood to see Isabela sprawled across the bed in a deep sleep.

Merrill however was wide awake and sat cross-legged on the bed, braiding Isabela’s thick, wavy hair.

“Merrill?” Hawke muttered, massaging her temples. “What _happened_ last night?”

Merrill smiled, continuing to braid the sleeping pirate’s hair. “I was just wandering around Lowtown, and I ran into Varric here at the Hanged Man. Then a rude man called me a name, and you threatened him! And oh, it was really brave, Hawke! But then I was feeling down, so I came back here with Isabela, and she made me feel a lot better!”

Hawke crossed her arms. “Oh really? What exactly did _Isabela_ do?” she asked, eyeing her sleeping partner.

Isabela smirked with her eyes still closed. “Don’t let your imagination run too wild, Hawke. I wasn’t nearly as wasted as you were.”

“What would she be imagining?” Merrill rubbed the back of her neck and the tips of her ears burned in embarrassment as Isabela raised an eyebrow and stared at her. “Maybe I should get going…oh, and good morning, Isabela.”

Isabela sat up and kissed Merrill on the cheek. “Good morning, Kitten.” She put her hand over Merrill’s. “Come sit with us, Hawke.”

Hawke yawned and sat on the edge. “So are you both _sure_ I didn’t do anything last night that I won’t be able to smooth over with a few favors from Aveline?”

“I don’t think the man you threatened would be the type to seek out help from the guards, so I don’t think you’ll even need Aveline’s help!” Merrill chimed.

Isabela squeezed the scarred hand of the mage and leaned close to whisper in her ear. “You should tell her…”

“Tell me? Tell me what?” Hawke ran her hand through her shoulder length dark hair then tied it back.

“Hawke…” Merrill stared into the woman’s eyes now that they were no longer obstructed by a mess of bed head. In the lighting of Isabela’s bedroom, the Champion’s eyes looked more grey than blue, and the Dalish felt calm. She glanced over at Isabela who watched expectantly with a smile playing on her lips. “I’m really happy for both of you. You are two of my best friends, and I think it’s so amazing that you love each other.” Merrill pulled her hand away from Isabela’s then fiddled with one of the braids in her short hair. “But I’m also jealous.”

“Jealous?” Hawke’s eyebrows raised. Her head felt light, and she felt butterflies in her stomach—no, bees. The feeling in her middle was far too chaotic to come from something as graceful as a butterfly. “You’re jealous because you want to be with Isabela? Or you want to be with _me_? Or…”

Merrill chewed on her bottom lip till she tasted blood faintly on her tongue. “I was jealous of you, Isabela, for quite a while...I thought you were so lucky to be the object of Hawke’s affections...lovely, brave, funny Hawke.” She wrapped her arms around her knees and held them to her chest. “But it’s even stranger now. The feelings aren’t just for Hawke anymore…” Merrill looked up, pale skin flushed with color from her neck to the tips of her ears, and looked between the two human women. She hopped down from the bed and headed for the door. “I’m sorry…I need some time to myself now.”

“Merrill, wait!” Hawke started to follow, but Isabela pulled her back to the bed.

The elf exited the room with her head down low and her hands twitching at her side.

“Let her go, dear.” Isabela put her hand on Hawke’s cheek. “It took a lot of courage for her to even share that. She needs to think things through on her own.”

“Did she tell _you_ she had feelings for us?” She closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. “I’ve never even thought about her like that before…”

Isabela climbed on top of Hawke and straddled her hips then brought her mouth to the woman’s earlobe. “I had my suspicions…” She lightly sunk her teeth into the flesh and pulled. “Really though, you’ve _never_ thought about Merrill romantically?” She ran her tongue down Hawke’s neck then pinned the Champion’s hands above her head. “You’ve _never_ had thoughts about what those nimble hands could do underneath your trousers?”

“Well when you put it that way…”

Isabela released Hawke’s hands from her grip then reached underneath the woman’s loose shirt and massaged a nipple between her fingers. “You’ve _never_ thought about the way she could use a little magic to heat things up—or even cool them down—while she was working your delicious cunt with her fingers?”

“Fuck, Isabela,” groaned Hawke, bucking her hips slightly. “Obviously you’ve put some thought into this…”

Isabela leaned down and kissed Hawke on the mouth, grinding herself down onto the woman’s thigh. “I’ve put thought into what it would be like to bed _all_ of our companions…but Merrill’s been one I can’t get out of my head.” She began to grind harder until a wet patch was left on the Champion’s thigh.

“Okay, you win.” Hawke pulled Isabela forward so that the woman’s large breasts pressed against her own. “I’ve thought about Merrill. I enjoy being around her…and she’s extremely attractive. Are you happy?”

Isabela’s hands worked swiftly to undo her corset, and she threw it to the ground, so she was only in her loose white tunic. “You can help me with the rest.”

“I love you, Isabela,” said Hawke with a grin as she removed the tunic, so the woman on top of her was completely nude. “And not just because your tits are out and phenomenal…”

“You’re just a charmer.” The pirate pulled Hawke forward by her hair, letting her suck on a hard, dark nipple. “But that’s not a problem at all, love,” she said, tilting her head back.

Hawke’s hands moved down Isabela’s body until one rested on her hip and the other moved between her legs. “So you want to try things with Merrill then?” she asked right as she slid one finger into Isabela’s dripping entrance.

“Mmm,” breathed Isabela. She wrapped her arms around Hawke’s neck and kissed her. “I say we make sure she knows we’re both interested…but let her make the first move when she’s ready.”  

Hawke rolled Isabela on her back then moved inside her lover once more with two fingers. “It’ll certainly be exciting, won’t it?”

“Of course it will be,” the pirate said with a smile. “But now, I need you to focus on _my_ needs.” She guided one of Hawke’s hands down onto her neck as the other moved against her sensitive g-spot.

“You filthy whore,” Hawke growled into Isabela’s ear with a smile on her face.

Isabela bucked against Hawke’s hand. “Only for you,” she panted, “and maybe one other in the near future…oh Maker, fuck me right like that! And harder on my neck!”

As Hawke obeyed Isabela’s command, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the braid Merrill had twisted in the woman’s hair.


	3. Exploration in the Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Merrill's confession, and she is finally ready to face Hawke again.

Conflicts were on the rise in Kirkwall between mages and templars, and Hawke had spent the day in a diplomatic role accompanied by Varric and Aveline. Diplomacy was not her preferred area, but Jezebel Hawke was skilled in it when she had helpful hints from Varric and Aveline to reel her in when needed. Now however, as Hawke stepped through the door to her estate in Hightown, she was mentally exhausted. Her mabari, Rex, ran up to her and fell down on his back. “Things would be a lot less confusing if I was a dog like you,” Hawke said, kneeling down and scratching his belly. She turned to where Bodahn and Sandal were working at their table. “Hey Bodahn, do you think mabari have an opinion on the Mage-Templar crisis?”

The dwarf shrugged. “I have no idea, messere.” He gestured to the bag of gear on Hawke’s back. “Would you like me to store your things? Sharpen your blades?”

Hawke chuckled then stood. “I’ll never get used to this high-class Hightown way of living.” She handed Bodahn her bag then the daggers at her sides. “Thank you very much. You’re the best.”

The elf servant Orana scurried down the stairs at the sound of Hawke’s voice. “I’m sorry! I thought you’d be home later! Is there anything you need?”

“It’s okay, Orana!” Hawke stretched. “But I wouldn’t mind it if you were to draw a bath.”

Orana bowed and walked away.

Hawke climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she stripped down from her armor then a few minutes later wandered nude to her washroom. The bathwater steamed as she lowered her body down into it. For a few moments, she closed her eyes and took in the quiet—the first real time of quiet in a day filled with squabbling city officials.

It was short lived however as there was soon a rapping on the door. “Messere, I’m sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor.”

“Don’t they know I’m trying to take a bath?” Hawke sunk further into the tub and sighed. “Ugh, who is it?”

“It’s your companion, Merrill. Should I send her away?”

“Merrill?” It had been a week since either Hawke or Isabela had last seen her, but Isabela had insisted it was for the best to wait for the elf to make the first move. “Tell her I’ll be right down!” Hawke quickly began to soap up her body. Once she had finished, she climbed out, dried off, and put on her fine house clothes that Orana had laid out. She stood in front of the mirror and tied her damp hair back, scowling as one piece refused to stay in place. “Someday I’m just gonna cut it all off, dammit!” She took a deep breath then flexed. “Okay, you can do this! Yeah, you can!”

“Hawke, it’s so good to see you,” said Merrill as the woman walked down the stairs to greet her.

Hawke surrounded Merrill in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“It’s only been a week,” Merrill said with a blush creeping onto her face. “Could we talk?”

“Of course.” Hawke led the mage to her study and closed the door behind them. “What’s on your mind?” Hawke asked, sinking down into her couch.

Merrill sat down next to the Champion. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking—too much probably—since we last talked…and…oh Creators, Hawke, I know you know how I feel about you. But I just need to know how _you_ feel about that, and—”

Hawke moved closer to Merrill and brought her hand to the elf’s cheek. “Merrill, if I kiss you right now, will that answer some of the questions on your mind?”

Merrill’s ears burned red and she nodded.

Hawke leaned forward until her lips were only a breath away from Merrill’s. “You are beautiful,” she breathed.

Merrill’s heart pounded in her chest, and she closed the gap between their mouths. Hawke’s lips parted slightly, and the elf took the opportunity, sliding her tongue into the human’s mouth. She smiled as they continued to kiss and made her way onto Hawke’s lap, straddling her hips. “Oh, Hawke. If you knew how many nights I’ve been picturing this, you’d think I was a fool.”

Hawke rested her hands on Merrill’s hips as she sat atop her. “If you knew the thoughts inside _my_ head, you’d think I was a desire demon.”

“Well actually desire demons are not interested in sex itself. What they want is what any other demon wants: possession! But it’s a completely understandable misconception given all the stories that go around Kirkwall…”

“Merrill…”

The elf’s ears perked up, and her face grew impossibly redder. “Yes?”

“I want to have sex with you.”

“Creators,” Merrill sighed. “But Isabela…”

Hawke smirked and began to undo the blood mage’s belt. “We’ve discussed the idea a lot…and she’s _very_ supportive of it. She’ll just ask for every detail about what happened.”

All the muscles in Merrill’s body tightened, and she felt blood rush down to her center. She chewed at her lip as she took in what Hawke had said. “Does Isabela want to have sex with me as well?”

“I don’t want to speak for her…but I will say that she has many fantasies involving you…”

A smile spread across the elf’s face. “Imagine that! _I_ am the object of desire of two of the most beautiful and powerful women in Kirkwall. What would the clan think?”

Hawke kissed her own bicep. “They’d probably be quite jealous. Who doesn’t want a piece of this?”

Merrill chuckled. “Probably the templars. I heard they weren’t happy with your meeting earlier.”

“That’s already going around town?” questioned Hawke. “No matter! I’m sure even Knight-Commander Meredith wouldn’t be able to pass up an opportunity like this if it came along!”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Merrill looked up and down Hawke’s body then hooked her finger on the woman’s waistband. She climbed down from Hawke’s lap and knelt in front of her.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ve been sleeping with Isabela for years! I’d hope this isn’t something new for you!” Merrill joked, tugging Hawke’s pants down from her waist. “But really, I am wondering…have you ever been with someone like me?”

“An elf or a mage?” Hawke asked, undoing her own belt and sliding out of her top.

“Oh my,” Merrill gasped at the sight of Hawke in only her undershirt—her hard nipples showing through. “I was just wondering about both.”

“Honestly…I haven’t been with an elf or a mage. Is there anything I should know?”

Merrill traced up and down Hawke’s thigh, still kneeling on the floor. “Well I’ve never been with a human, so I can’t tell you how much is different there.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “But there are a number of things I can do with magic…”

“Show me. I want to feel.”

Merrill smiled then pulled Hawke’s pants to the ground. “Oh, you’re not wearing anything underneath? Okay! That makes things easier! But is it a human thing to not wear smallclothes?

Hawke grinned and ran her hand through her own trimmed pubic hair. “I’d say it’s more of a _me_ thing. It’s comfortable!”

“You won’t find me complaining,” sighed Merrill. She twirled her finger in the air, causing it to glow slightly orange, and brought it to Hawke’s clit.

“Oh, Maker, Creators, fuck I don’t care...” moaned Hawke. “That feels amazing.” A warmth tingled wherever the mage’s fingers moved and made every touch even more pleasurable.

Merrill smiled as the Champion melted with her every touch. With her hand still moving between Hawke’s legs, Merrill leaned forward and kissed the woman’s firmly muscled abdomen. She then moved back down, running the tip of her tongue along the curve of Hawke’s hip.

An electricity buzzed through Hawke’s body, and she buried her hands in the elf’s short hair. “Merrill, I—fuck!” Her words were cut off by the feeling of Merrill’s tongue at the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

Merrill curled her fingers as the pushed them deeper inside Hawke then took the woman’s clit between her lips, sucking gently. As the Champion bucked and moaned underneath her, she couldn’t help but smile. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Less talking!” Hawke growled. Suddenly her eyes shot open. “I’m sorry, Merrill! With Isabela I have a habit of…”

Merrill raised an eyebrow and stood, leaving Hawke dripping but occasionally giving her relief with a rush of magic to her center. She undressed slowly, watching the human’s eyes linger on every new bit of skin that was revealed. When she was down to just her underclothes however, a feeling of shame and insecurity crept across the scarred flesh of her body. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down to her feet. “Dammit...I’m not good at this, Hawke. Isabela must be so much better…”

Hawke stood and put one arm around Merrill’s bare waist and the other to her cheek. “What we are starting together—the love we are making together—has no comparison.”

 Merrill wrapped her arms around the back of Hawke’s neck and kissed her deeply. “I love you, Hawke. I have for years,” she whispered as they parted for air. Her face turned red as she realized what she had said. “I meant…I want to feel you.”

“I love _you_ , Merrill,” Hawke replied with a sly grin set on her face. “And I’ll give you what you want, but please promise to finish what you started on _me_ with your mouth afterward.”

Merrill nodded then stumbled backward into a wall.

Hawke lifted one of the elf’s legs, and she wrapped it around her waist. “Are you sure you’re prepared for this?” Hawke asked with a smirk before moving her hand down underneath green lace panties to feel wetness dripping from Merrill’s center. “Oh my, your _body_ sure is prepared.”

Merrill swallowed and leaned her head back. “Every part of me is ready, Hawke.”

“Good.” Hawke’s eyes burned with lust as she pushed one finger into Merrill and felt the elf’s walls tighten around her. “Let’s see how fast I can make you come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With impending civil war on the horizon, romance moves along a little faster in Kirkwall...or maybe Hawke just has no chill. Yeah, Hawke has no chill.


	4. Amongst the Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill and Isabela connect in nature away from the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit a little bit of the previous chapter. I just changed the last few bits of dialogue between Merrill and Hawke, but they were important changes, so I'd recommend reading at least the end again. Anyway, enjoy!

On the spacious bed covered in silk sheets, Isabela crouched behind Hawke, massaging her bare muscled back. The pirate appreciated a certain degree of cleanliness that came along with Hawke’s estate, but she had always felt that the bedroom lacked the character she craved in the places she fucked. She had therefore taken to carving the occasional naughty thing on the walls to try and make it more homey, and Hawke had turned a blind eye. Now, Isabela ran her finger along a bruised patch of flesh on the woman’s collarbone. “Did Merrill give that to you last night? I didn’t know you saw her.” She leaned down and kissed the spot tenderly.

“Oh that? No, that was from two nights ago when she stayed over.”

“Mmm…she must bite hard then. It’s still such a _lovely_ color.” 

Hawke sat up. “You aren’t jealous, are you?”

“Jealous? Hah!” Isabela looked at her fingernails. “It’s just been quite a while since I’ve seen her for more than just a few minutes, and I miss her.”

“She’s just trying to get over her own nerves. You could always go to her house.”

“I’m waiting for _her_. I don’t want her to feel like she _has_ to do a thing.”

Hawke set her hands on Isabela’s bare waist and kissed her before climbing down from the bed. “Well I promise she’s not avoiding you.” She pulled on her clothes that were strewn across the ground, and once she was dressed, she put her hands on her hips. “Do I look presentable for a meeting with First Enchanter Orsino?”

Isabela smiled. “You look absolutely dashing. Go knock some heads.”

“I’m taking that literally,” Hawke said slyly before slipping out of the room.  

Isabela sprawled out on the bed once she was alone, but she was soon interrupted by the faintest rapping on the door.

“Hello?” the voice peeped.

Isabela grinned and turned on her side. “You can come in, Kitten.”

“By Mythal!” gasped Merrill as she entered the room. She shut the door, and her ears burned as her eyes roamed all over the pirate’s body. Isabela had curves and a softness in her belly that was much different than Hawke’s...and her breasts were much fuller with gold rings through the nipples.

“See something you like?” Isabela asked, gripping her own breasts in her hands. A smile faded from her face when she didn’t receive a response. “Oh shit...did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, Merrill…”

“Oh, I’m not uncomfortable!” Merrill rubbed the back of her neck as her eyes continued to bounce between the many intriguing areas of Isabela’s nude figure. “I’m feeling something different…what is it that Hawke says? Thorny? No…horny? Yes, that’s it!”

Isabela bit her bottom lip. “Are you sure you know what that word means?”

Merrill took a few steps closer toward the bed where the pirate lay. “I think you are so beautiful, and I’m feeling very curious…”

Isabela chuckled. “Hawke must have taught you well then. That’s almost it.”

“That reminds me—I saw her as she was leaving! She was the one who said you’d be up here in her room, and she was right! Here you are! Did she know you’d be naked though? Oh, she probably did, right? And here _I_ am babbling like a fool! Is it hot in here? I feel quite warm…”  

Isabela stood with a sheet wrapped around her body and kissed Merrill’s forehead. “How about we go out and do something? There’s no need to jump into everything.”

Merrill smiled. “We can do that. But you might be surprised by how quickly I jump.”

 

* * *

 

There weren’t many spots in Kirkwall to spend time in nature. The few public parks could hardly be considered natural with their haggard trees planted every so often among worn stone statues. That is why Merrill and Isabela were now a mile from the city and sat on top of a blanket amongst a field of wildflowers.

Merrill bit down into a tart green apple and smiled as she watched Isabela take a bite from one of the fancy pastries she had charmed her way into up in Hightown.

“What’re you staring at?” Isabela asked, wiping bits of pastry from her lips.

“ _You_. I’m enjoying this a lot.” Merrill’s knees bounced as she sat cross-legged, and she threw the remaining bits of apple to some nearby birds. “It’s too bad Hawke’s busy. She’d like this too.”

“Ah, yes. But she’s off playing politics and knocking heads for the sake of the city.”

Merrill smiled dreamily and fell back on the blanket. “Hawke is amazing. I never would have dreamed she’d be interested in someone like me.”

Isabela took another bite, finishing off her pastry then lay down beside Merrill. “How’s the sex? Hawke’s good with her tongue, isn’t she?”

Merrill’s face burned. “She’s very good! Sometimes I’m not sure if it’s just a human thing to be so skilled with tongues or if she in particular is amazing…but I can’t really know.”

Isabela brushed her hand against Merrill’s cheek. “Is she the only human you’ve been with?”

“Yes…but _she’s_ never been with an elf before me!”

“You poor thing. Did she even give your darling ears the attention they deserve?” Isabela moved closer.

“I—I do wish she’d do a little more.”

Isabela smiled and set her hands on Merrill’s waist as she leaned forward, dragging her tongue up the elf’s neck then stopping at her earlobe. “Please tell me she’s at least done this before,” the pirate breathed.

Merrill squirmed as she felt a warm, wet tongue flick at her earlobe then teeth pulling and sucking. “Oh, Isabela, that feels so—oh Creators,” she moaned. Isabela’s tongue moved from her earlobe to the pointed tip of her ear, and she felt wet heat between her legs. “Can we do this here? So close to the city?” Merrill asked suddenly. 

Isabela sucked at the tip of Merrill’s ear once more before pulling away. “We’re not _that_ close to the city, love. Besides, Hawke and I have done things around here many times.” By the time she noticed the devious grin spreading across the elf’s face, Merrill had pinned her down on the blanket—tiny, scarred hands gripping her wrists above her head.

Merrill’s legs wrapped around Isabela’s waist as she held her wrists. She leaned down and kissed the woman’s cheek then whispered in her ear. “I don’t want you to be under the impression that I’m innocent, Isabela. I have experience too.”

Isabela’s brows furrowed, and she smirked. She bucked her hips, and the elf on top went even redder than before. “I don’t doubt that, Kitten.” She tried to pull her hands back, but Merrill only held them tighter.

“Hawke said you like it when she’s firm with you…so I’m going to do that too…” Her voice wavered however and her grip loosened slightly.

“What’s the matter?” the pirate asked.

Merrill let go of Isabela’s hands and crossed her arms, looking away. “I’m not Hawke though…and I’m worried you’ll get bored…”

Isabela sat up with Merrill on her lap and took her face in her hands. “You don’t have to be rough and dominating like Hawke. I wouldn’t mind it of course…” She bit her lip. “But I want you to make love with me.”

“You told me before that you didn’t make love.”

“Funny things happen when the right people drop into your life.” Isabela smiled sweetly for a moment before it twisted into something hungrier. “Now I think that’s more than enough talking.” She pressed her lips to Merrill’s, tasting the tartness of apple.

The elf moaned as Isabela sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and sucked. She reached to her leggings as they kissed and tried to slide them down.

Isabela ran her tongue along Merrill’s bottom lip. “Let me help you with that.” She helped Merrill wiggle free from her leggings so that she was now in only a pair of thin, lacy underwear beneath her tunic top. The pirate traced her fingertips along the many short raised scars on the elf’s thighs. “Merrill, Hawke and I… _I_ care for you a lot.”

Merrill sighed. “I know what you’re worried about. Hawke gets worried too. But I’m careful. I don’t get into magic that’s over my head anymore…” She stared into Isabela’s amber eyes. “I love you and Hawke too much to lose myself again…”

“Oh, Kitten,” Isabela breathed. “This is all so sweet, but I think it’s about time that you take a seat on my face.”

“Creators,” Merrill gasped in surprise, but her eyes soon narrowed, and she crawled forward to lower herself onto Isabela’s waiting mouth.

Isabela kissed her once through the fabric of her underwear then pulled it down to meet the elf’s sweet center. Only light, soft hairs covered her outer labia—not unusual for an elf. “Mm…” Isabela took in the irresistible sight and aroma in front of her. “I only wish we had started doing this together sooner.”

Merrill giggled. “Then make up for lost time now. Please?”

Isabela smiled and gave into her wish.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrill just likes to confess her love as soon as she feels it. Next chapter will have the three of them.


	5. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions higher than ever in Kirkwall, Merrill, Hawke, and Isabela help Aveline on a mission near the Alienage. After, the three spend some time together back at Hawke's estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content ahead! Also, I upped the rating to "E"...

Things were reaching a breaking point in Kirkwall, and everyone from the nobles of Hightown to the beggars of Lowtown could sense it. With violence against mages and elves at an all-time high, Hawke had begged the Dalish blood mage, Merrill, to move into her estate with her. Merrill had packed her few belongings and moved—though she did still feel guilt over leaving her people. It was however only a few days later that Merrill found herself near the Alienage once again as she, Hawke, and Isabela were following Aveline’s lead.

Clad in polished metal armor, Aveline moved with long, proud strides as she led the group down a narrow alleyway toward their destination. When they reached the warehouse, she gestured for the women to come closer. “You all know the plan. We go in and arrest them while being cautious of any explosives. We _only_ draw our weapons if it is absolutely necessary… _Hawke_.”

“Why are you targeting me? I am insulted!”

“Come on you two,” Isabela muttered. “Let’s give some bigots what’s coming.”

Aveline’s eyes narrowed. “And Merrill…no blood magic.”

“I know, I know. I’ll be in the back for support,” the elf sighed, leaning forward onto her staff like it was a walking stick.

The guard-captain touched Merrill’s shoulder. “Good. Let’s get going.” She glanced back at the other women to make sure they were prepared then kicked open the door. A group of about ten human men and a few women crowded in the warehouse with weapons at their hip. “You are all under arrest for conspiring an attack on the Alienage!” Aveline’s voice boomed throughout the building.

Hawke stepped forward with her hands to her daggers. “I’m going to give you all to the count of three to drop your weapons.”

“Hawke,” interrupted Aveline. “That’s not how we planned—”

“One…” Hawke’s lips curled into a smile, and she reached into a pouch on her hip.

“Really? Four people were sent to arrest all of us?” one man asked, picking his teeth with his dagger. He gestured at Merrill. “And one is a knife-ear?”

“Two…”

“C’mon! Let’s start off with her then! I’m gonna mount her pretty little head!” The man stood and others followed.

Aveline drew her sword. “Fine,” she sighed.

“Three!” Hawke tossed a miasmic flask into the crowd, stunning them for a few moments, then ran forward with daggers drawn toward the one who had taunted Merrill.  

“I hate it when you throw those,” Aveline grumbled, catching someone’s blade on her own then knocking him to the ground.

Isabela rushed forward and plunged her daggers into a man’s chest, shielded by a glowing barrier Merrill put up around her. “You can’t deny how helpful it is, big girl.”

“Hrmph.”

                                                                                           

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for your help today, Hawke. It didn’t go quite as planned, but it never does. And at the very least, I’m happy the last few surrendered."

Hawke slapped the guard-captain’s armored back. “No problem! The pleasure was all mine!”

“Yes, of course.” Aveline shuffled paperwork on her desk. “Also…Hawke, I need to tell you something.”

The Champion raised an eyebrow.

“After the fight, I saw Isabela…kiss Merrill. I didn’t want to alarm you, and honestly, I’m not surprised the pirate would go and do that, but I thought you had a right to know.”  

“Oh, Maker!” Hawke burst into laughter and lifted the small dragon figurine on Aveline’s desk, revealing the flask she knew was hidden there. She took a long swig.

“You have a strange sense of humor Hawke…”

Hawke set the flask down and cleared her throat. “I know all about Isabela and Merrill. And they _both_ know a lot about me. A _whole_ lot.”

“Oh my…” Aveline massaged her temples then took a sip from the flask. She scowled as she found Hawke had finished it off. “So the three of you are…”

“Playing a _group_ game of hide-the-nug? Doing some _interior_ decorating back at my estate? Exploring the _depths_ of each other’s Deep Roads?” Hawke gripped the sides of the desk and bucked her hips into it. “Yes, yes, and oh my, _yes_.”

“Hawke,” growled Aveline.

The woman stopped her thrusting and crossed her arms with a grin set on her face. “There’s always room for a fourth.”

“Out. Now.”

“I mean it. Isabela always said it was a shame you and Donnic were exclusive.”

“And _I_ mean it too. Out.”

Hawke threw up her hands. “Fine, fine. I’ll let them know it’s a maybe.”

“You are too much,” sighed Aveline. “Please at least try to get some rest tonight. We meet with Meredith and Orsino again tomorrow, and you need to be at your absolute best.”  

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be ready.”

                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

As Hawke pushed open the door to her estate, she was greeted by Orana.

The elf bowed. “Messere, Bodahn is out with Sandal picking up enchanting materials. Can I take your armor and weapons for you? He has been teaching me how to care for them, and I really am getting better.”

“Of course, Orana.” Hawke removed the daggers from her hip and set them on a nearby table then removed all of her leather armor with some help from her servant. “There’s no pressure though. I have no need for them tonight, so you’re welcome to just leave it for Bodahn when he gets back.”

“No, I can do it! It’ll give me something to do while…” Orana blushed. “Your companions Isabela and Merrill are upstairs, and Isabela was very vocal about not wanting to be interrupted.”

Hawke smiled. “We’ll try our best to not be _too_ loud.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Go on. They’re waiting on you.” Orana bowed and excused herself.

The Champion approached her bedroom and took a deep breath. “You can do this, Hawke,” she whispered. “Two gorgeous women are waiting for you.” She pushed open the door and found Merrill straddling Isabela’s hips as the two kissed. Neither wore any clothing “Ahem…”

Isabela smiled and looked over at Hawke for a moment. “What do you want, Hawke? We’re obviously busy.”

“She’s right.” Merrill brought her tongue to the pirate’s jaw, locking eyes with the Champion.

“Fuck yes,” the pirate moaned, arching her back and closing her eyes.

Hawke stepped forward with her hands undoing her own belt. “All this for me? I’m too lucky…”

In the blink of an eye, Merrill jumped up and sent a wave of energy toward the woman, pushing her down into a chair across from the bed. “No, Hawke.”

As Hawke went to stand again, she felt the elf suddenly wrap tendrils of magic around her wrists, holding them down to the arms of the chair. “Oh, so it’s gonna be like this?” A smirk spread across her face. “I’m even luckier than I thought.”

“Quiet!” Merrill snapped before looking back at Isabela nervously. “Was that too mean?”

Isabela shook her head and held out her hand to the elf. “Not at all. Hawke’s been spoiled far too much, and we need to put her in her place.”

Merrill looked glumly back a Hawke for a moment before Isabela leaned forward and touched her cheek.

“Don’t worry about her, Kitten. She’ll get off on this. I promise.”

Merrill glanced at Hawke once more who smiled back at her in approval then she turned her attention back to the other woman. “We should get back to what we were doing then, right?”

“That’s right.” Isabela pulled the elf back to the bed. “Get down between my legs and make Hawke jealous.”

Merrill’s eyes lit up and she circled her tongue around one of Isabela’s pierced nipples. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Champion bucking her hips. She continued moving down Isabela’s body until she reached the woman’s clit, flicking it with her tongue.

Isabela buried her fingers in Merrill’s short hair. “Ugh, you and that magic tongue. I swear—fuck!”

Merrill nipped and sucked at the sensitive bud that was hardening at her every touch.

“Please,” begged Hawke from across the room. She tried to pull free from the magic holding her wrists down but was unsuccessful. “Let me join!” Wetness and heat gathered in her center, and she wanted nothing more than the relief of touching herself or someone touching her.

“Oh, for the love of bloody…Merrill, just let her hands free so she can get herself off. It’s pathetic seeing her squirm in the corner like that,” Isabela muttered, still grinding herself against the elf’s mouth.

Merrill waved her hand, releasing the Champion then went back to pleasuring the pirate.

Hawke pulled her pants and smallclothes down then immediately began thrusting two fingers inside herself as she watched her two lovers move together in front of her.

“I’m so close,” Isabela breathed, feeling the mage’s tongue dip in and out of her entrance.

Merrill’s nails dug into Isabela’s ass, leaving marks as she felt the woman clench around her in orgasm.

“Fuck!” the pirate shouted, breathing heavily. “Hawke, quit jacking off and come over here. I need both of you.”

Hawke pulled off her tunic top then crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Who’s pathetic now?”

“Me. Now get over here,” Isabela growled.

Merrill kissed Isabela’s inner thigh that was covered in tangy liquid then wiped more from her own chin. “She got you something too, Hawke. In that bag by your dresser.”

Hawke reached inside the bag and pulled out a dildo. It was light-grey in color when she held it in her hands, but when she inserted the short end into herself, it instantly matched her lightly tanned skin. She gripped it in her hand then nearly jumped when she felt it as if it were her own cock.

Isabela kissed Merrill tenderly then sat up. “Merrill and I went to a little dwarven shop in Hightown while you were meeting with Aveline after the mission.”

“ _You_ shopped in Hightown?” Hawke asked with a smug grin.

“Oh, quit it. I wouldn’t risk Lowtown enchantments with something like this. How does it feel?”

“Honestly? Amazing. The more important question though is how it will feel inside one of you.”

Merrill licked her lips. “I know you wanted to try it first, Isabela…but I’m so curious…”

“Oh Kitten,” Isabela sighed. “You can go first. But only because watching you suck a cock has been one of my biggest fantasies.”

The elf flushed red from her chest to the tips of her ears then she pulled Hawke forward by the object between her thighs. She sensed the magic coursing through it and smiled.

Hawke’s face was red hot as well, and she sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t want to assume anything…but are you familiar with how these work?”

“Elven men and women with them are usually much smaller…” Merrill crouched in front of the woman and ran her tongue along her cock, getting it just wet enough to move easily in her hand. “But I know what to do.”

Isabela put her hands on Hawke’s shoulders and kissed the back of her neck as the elf licked in circles around the head. “You like that, don’t you?”

Hawke’s muscles tensed as Merrill lowered her mouth onto her cock. “Okay, this officially is the best purchase we’ve ever made. And how did you get so good at this Merrill? I personally have only ever sucked one person’s—holy shit!”

“Stop talking, Hawke,” Isabela whispered, gently slapping the Champion across the face. “Focus on the hot, _wet_ feeling of her mouth. Think about how much she wants to do this for you. How _wet_ serving you is making her. How _wet_ watching the two of you is making me…”

“Fuck, I’m about to come!” Hawke moaned. “Is this thing actually gonna—” Her question was soon answered as she felt her cock empty itself into the elf’s waiting mouth. “Fuck!”

Merrill hadn’t been certain whether or not the enchanted object would actually ejaculate, but she was both surprised and prepared when it did. Hot, white cum filled her mouth, and she opened it to show Hawke what she had done, smiling slightly.

Isabela climbed off the bed and onto the ground next to Merrill. “Would you be a dear and share some of that?”

The mage pulled the pirate forward into a kiss, giving her some of the cum to taste. “Isn’t it good? I don’t remember it tasting so good last time I did this with someone,” she said as she pulled away from the kiss for a moment.

“Mmm,” Isabela moaned. She looked up at Hawke who appeared to be on the verge of another orgasm. “Hawke isn’t most people though. Look at her, Kitten. She looks so ready to come again already. You should go take advantage of that.”

Merrill pushed Hawke onto her back with a rush of energy then lowered herself on the woman’s cock. Once she was halfway down, she felt her walls stretching to accommodate the object. “Creators! You’re big!”

Hawke grinned and bucked her hips, looking at Isabela who had also climbed back on the bed. “It’s not gonna take long…” The pirate leaned down and kissed the Champion as the mage’s tight pussy clenched around her. Like the time before, Hawke quickly lost control, and her cock spurted hot liquid into Merrill on top of her.

Merrill continued to ride Hawke’s cock, moving up and down quickly. Her heart raced and every muscle in her body clenched. “Creators,” she moaned once again as she came. She lifted herself off then fell down onto the bed next to Hawke. “I love you, Hawke. And I love the things you can do to me.”

Hawke kissed the elf tenderly. “I love you too, Merrill.”

Isabela put her hand on her hip. “Yes, yes. I love you, Hawke. And I love you, Merrill. But when is it—”

Merrill threw her arms around Isabela and tackled her to the bed. “You said you love me? I love _you_ , Isabela! Did you hear her, Hawke?”

“I did. Don’t tell me you’re getting soft on us, Isabela,” Hawke joked, kissing the woman’s forehead.

“I am not!” Isabela retorted. “And your dick had better not be getting soft on us either because I didn’t even get a chance.”

“Don’t you worry, Isabela,” Hawke said with a cocky grin. “There’s more than enough of the Champion to go around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can ever recover from the smut you just consumed, keep an eye out for one more chapter in this fic.


	6. In the Captain's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry, Merrill and Isabela fled the city along with Jezebel--formerly known as Hawke. Jezebel has some trouble adjusting to the new life and new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content ahead.

Two months had passed since the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry. Now, Isabela’s new ship, the Siren’s Song, was in port at a small island off the coast of Antiva, and she was on the lookout for more skilled crewmembers.  

“This place reminds me of the Hanged Man,” Merrill whispered to Isabela as they walked into a small tavern.

Isabela adjusted the large red hat on her head and looked around. The crowd was mostly human, but quite a few elves also sat sipping drinks. There was only a murmur of conversation in the tavern—nobody seemed particularly interested in anyone else.  “This place is nothing like the Hanged Man,” she replied, approaching the bar. “I need two mugs of ale.”

The man behind the counter nodded and shoved the drinks her way. “Don’t be causing trouble here. Pirates like you two…they aren’t welcome.”

“We’re only here for a drink and we’ll be on our way,” Isabela sighed. She handed a mug to Merrill then took a long swig from her own. The pirate winced as it went down. “I was wrong. The ale is just like what you’d get at the Hanged Man: piss.”

Merrill sipped at it then grimaced. “You’re right.” A smile appeared suddenly on her face. “But did you hear that? He thinks I’m a pirate too!”

“Well you _are_ one now.” Isabela’s eyes darted around the room, looking for potential fits for her crew. She noticed a tall hooded figure sitting silently in the corner. “Come with me, Kitten, and watch my back.” Merrill followed as the pirate approached.

“People do not often bother me,” the figure breathed in a husky yet feminine voice, looking down to hide her face. “But you can sit. A Rivaini pirate captain and a Dalish blood mage.”

Isabela finished off her mug of ale then slammed it to the table and sat next to Merrill across from the mysterious figure. “Good guess.”

“I don’t think it was a guess, Isabela,” interjected Merrill. “She’s a powerful mage. I can sense it.”

“You are both correct.” The figure looked up, revealing her face to the two—though she still wore her hood. Her skin was dark grey and her eyes were the color of dried blood. The most striking feature however was the pair of black horns protruding from the top of her head. A toothy grin spread across her face as she saw the surprise on the faces of the human and the elf in front of her. “My name is Adaar. I am what you would call Qunari. But in reality, I am Vashoth. I was raised outside the Qun and have no connection with the culture of my ancestors.” She threw back her own mug of ale, making it look like a child’s glass in her large hand. “And _yes_ , I am a mage. Do you have any further questions?”

Isabela leaned forward with a smirk. “Do you know how to navigate at sea?”

                                                                                         

* * *

 

 

“Bethany’s going to be okay. She’s helping the mages of Kirkwall,” Merrill said. She put her hand on Hawke’s trembling back as they sat on Isabela’s spacious couch in her captain’s quarters. “I should have stayed with you today. I didn’t realize you were so upset about your sister.”

“I’m fine…it’s just…what am _I_ even doing? I’ve all but abandoned Kirkwall to sail the seas in a never-ending vacation.”

“We freed a ship full of slaves the other day,” the elf replied. “We’re still making a difference out here.”

“But I just keep thinking that I’m shirking my responsibility. Anders was our companion—my _friend_ —and I didn’t see this coming! And then Meredith…”

“Hawke…”

The human shrugged the hand off. “You’ve got to stop calling me that. We agreed when we left the city that I needed to lay low and go by my first name. It’s Jezebel now. Maybe someday I can be Hawke again, but for now this is the way it has to be.”

“Jezebel…”  The name felt strange on Merrill’s tongue. Foreign. In all her years of knowing the woman, the name had only passed her lips a handful of times, and it would certainly take some adjustment. “If you remember our agreement, then you must also remember why we made it. If you’d stayed in Kirkwall, you would have been in constant danger.” Merrill leaned her head on Jezebel Hawke’s shoulder. “The violent rebel mages would have tried to force you to be a symbol of their cause, and the templars would have been ready to strike you down if you made one wrong move.”

Jezebel ran her hand through her short, shaggy mess of black hair. “I guess the good part of going into hiding is that I finally cut my hair like I’d always wanted.”

“It looks good on you.” Merrill buried her fingers in it then leaned forward and kissed her. “I’ve been wondering…”

“Yes?”

“How is it that you manage to not burn in the sun? My face is so pink!”

Jezebel took her hand. “I started out quite a few shades darker than you, so that helps. Also, I’ve been cooped up inside for most of our two months at sea.”

“Oh, yes. That’s right. Isabela said she’d get me a hat like hers…but not too much like hers. She’s the captain after all.”

“We are so lucky to be able to serve under such a gracious captain,” Hawke said with a laugh.

The door to the captain’s quarters flung open, and Isabela walked in. “Sorry that took so long, loves. I was showing Adaar around the ship and getting everything secured for a night in port.” She took off her hat and set it on her dresser then collapsed on the couch next to Jezebel.

“Is Adaar the Qunari?”

“Vashoth technically,” chimed Merrill. “Born outside the Qun. She’s a mage too and very good with directions!”

“ _Navigation_ , Kitten. She’ll be our navigator, which will be nice. It’s never been my strong suit.”

“And she’s just really lovely! I’d never really talked to a Qunari before…but her horns are magnificent, and she’s really tall! A bit quiet…but she seems very nice!” Merrill beamed.

Jezebel shrugged then lay back across Merrill’s lap. “Maybe I’ll get to meet her soon. Obviously I wasn’t allowed on land to help…”

“Hawke…Jezebel…” Isabela chewed her lip as the unfamiliar name slid past. “You have to keep a low profile for at least a little while longer.”

“I know. I just hate this. I’m supposed to be the bloody Champion of Kirkwall.”

Isabela stood then moved to her bed across the room. “Are you just going to sit there and keep feeling sorry for yourself then?” She slid off her boots then unlaced her corset, revealing her full breasts. “Because I need the Champion right now.” She smiled as Jezebel sat up. “And of course, my Kitten too.”

Merrill skipped to the bed then wrapped her arms around Isabela’s neck, kissing her gently. “Should we just give her a show?” she whispered.

Isabela kissed the elf’s neck. “I was hoping she might participate too, but it’s up to her.” The pirate moved to Merrill’s belt and helped her undress so she was in nothing but her undergarments.

Jezebel ran her hands through her hair then stood. “You both are too much. Of course I’m going to join.”

“Good,” crooned the pirate. She propped pillows behind her back and spread her legs. “Who wants to taste first?”  

“Oh? Is this Captain Isabela in front of me or Pillow Princess Isabela?” Jezebel joked.

Isabela pushed the woman’s head down between her legs. “Shut up and eat. Show me why I allowed you on my crew.”

“Yes, Captain.” Jezebel’s face went hot as she buried her tongue between Isabela’s folds. Dark thighs squeezed tight on either side of her head.  

Merrill crouched beside Isabela and sucked on her nipple, smiling as the pirate moaned and stirred. “Do you like it when Hawke—Jezebel—and I pleasure you?”

“Oh yes, I do,” Isabela breathed as Jezebel pulled and sucked at her inner labia. Her eyes shut and she took in the sensation of both lovers working together to make her come. “I love you both so much. Oh fuck. Fuck!”

Jezebel grinned as she felt Isabela tighten around her tongue then thrash violently against her mouth until eventually the woman went still.

“Maker, I will never get enough of this.” Isabela kissed Merrill briefly then pulled Jezebel up and tasted her juices on the woman’s mouth. Lust filled her golden eyes as she stared into the icy blue of Jezebel’s. “I want to take you from behind as you fuck Merrill.”

“Well go get the cock then, _Captain_ ,” Jezebel said. She was met with a light slap on the cheek as Isabela went to retrieve the object from the drawer.

The elf reached up and touched either side of Jezebel’s face. “I love you,” she whispered. “Jezebel.”

Jezebel leaned forward and kissed her, moving a hand down Merrill’s trim body and underneath her lace panties. She brushed her fingers against the patch of hair then stopped at the elf’s clit. She began to gently pump it between two fingers. “You’re so beautiful, Merrill. I love feeling you, and I—fuck!”

Isabela pushed her cock into Jezebel’s cunt from behind. “You feel so nice and tight around me,” she whispered, pushing in farther and beginning to thrust in and out. “Don’t you dare forget about taking care of Merrill though or I’ll stop.”

Jezebel pressed her lips to Merrill’s as she moved her fingers inside the elf, curling them to massage her most sensitive spot. While she did so, the sensation of Isabela’s pulsing cock in her own pussy nearly drove her over the edge.

Isabela dug her nails into Jezebel’s sides. “You make me so fucking horny. I’m about to explode already,” she breathed. “Where do you want it?”

Jezebel bit down on Merrill’s collarbone as the elf tightened around her fingers. “Right on my back.”

“Fuck yes! I always forget how good this feels till I’m wearing it!” Isabela shouted. She pulled out of Jezebel and gripped her cock in her hands before it shot hot spurts in a line on Jezebel’s back. “A painting like this should be hanging in an Orlesian museum,” she said, breathing heavily with a satisfied grin.

Jezebel pulled her fingers out of Merrill and sucked them clean. “Delicious. And I can see that look on your face. Feel free to clean it up.”

Merrill’s green eyes lit up, and she moved out from under Jezebel, who collapsed on her stomach. She turned to Isabela, who watched intently as she removed the short end of the cock from her own entrance. “That looks lovely, Isabela.”

“I try, Kitten. Now get down there and lick it up.”

Merrill obeyed and lapped up every drop. Once Jezebel’s back was clean, she fell down next to her on the bed. “Isabela made quite the mess, but don’t worry. I got it all.”

“I could feel that,” Jezebel replied. She kissed Merrill, tasting Isabela on her mouth. “Thank you.” A few moments later, Isabela lay down behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “And thank _you_.”

“Anytime, dear.”

With Isabela behind her and Merrill in front of her, Jezebel Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. “This change has been really difficult for me…but I’m so glad to have you both here. As long as I’m between the two of you, my name—my titles—they don’t matter. _This_ is what matters.”

“You’re always so sappy after we fuck,” Isabela muttered, trying hard to keep her eyes open.

“Well I think it’s sweet,” replied Merrill, wiggling her rear against Jezebel. “When I was young, I never even imagined leaving my clan, but now here I am at sea with two beautiful humans!”

Isabela kissed Jezebel’s back then found Merrill’s hand and kissed it as well. “Goodnight, my sickeningly sweet loves. Tomorrow it’s back to the open sea.”

The world of Thedas would soon be torn apart by war and demons, but the peace found between the three women could never be lost. And so, the trio soon drifted off to sleep with the rocking of the ship around them.

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not I'd like to write an epilogue for this fic. It would take place after the events of Inquisition. Who knows if I'll get to it. I am also planning on doing more with the non-Inquisitor Adaar character because she's just really interesting. Either way, for now, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it for the character development and smut...mostly smut. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments.


	7. Epilogue: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Corypheus defeated and the Inquisition victorious, Isabela comes home to Kirkwall to reunite with Merrill after three months apart.

It seemed like hours had passed since the Siren’s Song had come into port, and members of the crew were out mooring the ship to the pier. Merrill stood at the dock, bouncing up and down on her heels as she watched. It had been three months since she had last seen her lover Isabela, and as Merrill saw her coming down the gangplank, her heart jumped. Isabela wore a flamboyant red hat on her head and a long blue coat over her usual tunic and boots. Most prominent however was the proud grin spread across the admiral’s face.

“Have you been taking care of Kirkwall for me, Kitten?”

Merrill ran and leapt into Isabela’s waiting arms, wrapping her legs and arms around her. “Isabela,” she sighed, burying her face in the crook of the woman’s neck. “How was the trip over? Are you hungry? Sleepy? I got a new bed the other week, so you could stay with me rather than in the Hanged Man. It’s much softer than my old one! I do think you’d like it!”

Isabela kissed Merrill tenderly on the lips then set her down onto the wood of the dock. “I missed you, and I can’t wait to catch up, but first I need to get things secure on board. Would you like to see Adaar?”

“Of course!” Merrill beamed. She followed Isabela onto the ship, stumbling for a moment while getting used to the slight rocking. As they walked up to the main deck, Merrill spotted the towering Vashoth. She ran up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, the elf’s arms only slightly above the much taller woman’s waist. “Adaar! Are you doing well?”

Adaar stood rigid initially but eventually succumbed and patted Merrill’s back. “I am doing quite well. I’ll be looking after the ship while we’re in port, so I need to go over some details with the admiral.” She exhaled as Merrill released her.

Isabela smiled and adjusted her hat on her head. “ _Admiral_ Isabela, I’ll never grow tired of that. We recently added a sixth ship to our fleet, and we’ve been bringing in a lot more gold because of it,” she explained to Merrill. “And of course helping the Inquisition.”

“You’re still only taking from the corrupt wealthy ships, right Isabela?” Merrill asked, voice growing stern.

Adaar crossed her arms. “She hardly allows us to kill anyone—let alone take from easier targets,” she scoffed. “Five years on her crew has made me soft.”

“That’s not true. Slavers and any of those templars on red lyrium are always turned inside-out!” Isabela replied. “But anyway, Adaar, make sure there are at least three crewmembers with you on the ship at all times. When you are off the ship, make sure there are at least ten crewmembers on board. The last thing we need is to lose this ship to a Kirkwall thug.”

“You do not have anything to worry about,” Adaar said. “Now go reunite like the couple of animals you are. I can smell the pheromones wafting from your thin skin.”

Merrill gave Adaar one last hug before taking Isabela’s hand and following her off the ship.

                                                                                           

* * *

 

 

“Your place looks a lot nicer than it did before. Much greener.” Isabela glanced around the small home, which had plants hanging from the ceiling and on every ledge possible. She smiled as she looked at the large bed that took up a third of the space. A green woven wool blanket was draped across its surface, and Isabela collapsed down onto it. Her body sunk into the soft mattress. “Now _this_ is how you get a woman in your bed and keep her around,” she sighed. “Much better than the straw you used to have.”

Merrill climbed on the bed as well and ran her fingers along Isabela’s jawline then snatched the pirate’s hat from her head and set it atop her own.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Isabela asked, scowling slightly. She threw her coat to the ground then reached down and slid her boots off her feet.

The elf pushed her onto her back and bound her hands above her head with magic. “Did you miss me while you were being a good admiral for the Inquisition? I never thought you’d be able to take orders.”

Isabela felt her nipples go hard through her tunic. “You’re so cruel, Merrill. But you’re right, I’ve gotten soft. And those months without anyone to touch me were absolute torture, so I’m willing to do anything you ask of me.” She tried to move her hands but the magic holding them was too strong. “I’ve missed those magical fingers of yours.”

Merrill tightened her grip on Isabela’s wrists. “Did you touch yourself?”

Isabela chuckled and leaned her head back, exposing her neck. “Of course I did. Let go of my hands, and I’ll show you just what my fingers did.” She grinned as she saw the elf’s ears redden.

Still gripping Isabela’s hands with magical energy, Merrill moved her scarred palm to the pirate’s neck. “No...” she gulped. “I’m wearing the captain’s hat.”

“Anyone can wear the hat, Kitten.” Isabela bit her lip and savored the feeling of the hand on her neck. “What really matters is how you prove you’re in charge. If you’re going to dominate me, then really go ahead and do it.”

Merrill released her grip on Isabela’s neck and slid down her leggings and smallclothes. “You’re going to pleasure me.”

“That’s hardly a difficult—mmph!” Isabela’s mouth was covered by Merrill’s slick center. Sweet juices covered her tongue as the elf moved her body against her. She dove her tongue inside Merrill’s pussy and was rewarded with a pulse of energy between her own thighs.

“I can see,” Merrill panted, “why Jezebel loves ordering you around so much!”

Isabela moved her tongue between Merrill’s entrance and clit rapidly until the elf was moaning so loudly all the Alienage was sure to have heard it.


	8. Epilogue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After assisting the Inquisition and spending a year apart from Merrill and Isabela, Hawke finally returns. The three celebrate the reunion in Kirkwall's finest establishment: the Hanged Man.

After all the years that had passed and all the improvements Lowtown as a whole had seen, the Hanged Man stood still in time like a piss-scented, blood-stained monument to the vices of human, elven, dwarven, and occasionally even Qunari-kind. The sun had nearly dipped below the horizon as Jezebel Hawke returned home to the sounds of a tavern brawl in its final stages after a long journey by ship to Kirkwall. A woman with blood dripping from her nose and knuckles pushed open the battered wood door and spit more blood to the ground in front of where Hawke stood.

“Rough night, eh? Hope you left some for me!” Hawke said while watching the woman storm away in a huff.

With a smug grin on her face, Hawke opened the door and entered the tavern for the first time in five years. She saw them before they saw her. Merrill’s hair was longer than she had ever seen it before, a few inches past her shoulders with rows of braids on one side. The elf sat on the bar in front of Isabela, and she could tell by her flushed face and Isabela’s cocky smirk that the pair had just returned from an encounter in a back room. Isabela had a hat she didn’t recognize, bigger and redder than the last, and streaks of grey stood out in her black hair. It had been a year since Hawke had last been able to meet with her lovers.

“Jezebel!” Merrill and Isabela cried in unison, noticing her standing at the entrance. Merrill threw her arms and legs around her as Isabela rested her head on her shoulder.

“Please, there’s no need to hide who I am anymore. Call me, Hawke.” Hawke kissed Merrill then Isabela while still holding the elf wrapped around her. “Drinks are on me! Jezebel Hawke, the fucking Champion of Kirkwall and the entire Inquisition!” She set Merrill down and grabbed a mug of ale from the bartender, raising it in the air. “To not having demons tumble out of the sky!” Hawke took a long swig as the crowd in the tavern cheered rowdily—most not even sure of who she was.

“Always the Champion of humility,” Isabela scoffed. “But I like your hair.” She rubbed the shaved sides of Hawke’s head then gripped her ponytail. Her voice grew low and husky. “I’ve missed having something to grab onto.

Hawke grinned and kissed her nose. “I like your hat, _Admiral_.” She took a sip of ale then turned to Merrill beside her. “And your hair is lovely as well. It’s so long!”

“Thank you, ma vhenan.” Merrill blushed and took Hawke’s free hand, kissing it. “I’ve missed you dearly.”

“I’ll be right back, lovebirds. Try to hold off on taking out your sexual frustration here on the bar,” said Isabela, slipping away into the crowd.

“Where’s she off to?” questioned Hawke.

“I’m not quite sure…I’m sure she’ll be back soon,” Merrill replied before grinning and wrapping her arms around Hawke once more. “But I’m so glad you’re here today. We didn’t know if you’d even be back this week with the storm that came in!”

“A little rough water couldn’t keep me from the women I love.” Hawke pressed her lips to Merrill’s forehead then finished her drink. She slammed it down on the bar counter. “Maybe we should consider renting a room here for the night…”

Right as she finished speaking however, Isabela was sliding gold coins to the innkeeper and returned to the pair with a room key and a bag on her shoulder “Already got that covered. Let’s go.” The pirate took her lovers hands and pulled them down the hall to the room. As she shut and locked the door, she saw Merrill push Hawke against the wall.

The elf’s fingers worked nimbly to undo the various straps of Hawke’s leather armor, and the Champion pressed her lips to Merrill’s.

Isabela threw the newly acquired bag on the floor then sat on the side of the bed, taking in the sight and kicking off her boots.  She set her hat on the nightstand as she watched pieces of Hawke’s armor fall to the ground followed by a tunic top.

Merrill’s eyes widened as she looked down at her lover’s body and saw rows of thick, raised scars on the left side of her torso from her hipbone to just under her breast. She felt them underneath her fingertips. “Wha—”

“What the fuck did this to you?!” Isabela interrupted, leaping from the bed.

Hawke shrugged and chuckled. “One of my first missions out with the Inquisition, a demon grabbed me in its claws. It was very cold. Very painful.” She shuddered. “But the Inquisition’s got the best healers, and they patched me right up! Good as new!”

Isabela put her hands on Hawke’s shoulders from behind and kissed the back of her neck. “You should have told us you were injured in your letters.”

“I promise I’m fine now. It was never life-threatening. I would have told you if it was that bad,” Hawke grumbled. “But can we _please_ focus on the task at hand?”

Isabela curled her forefinger under the waistband of Hawke’s trousers and yanked them down. She smacked the pale flesh of her ass, leaving a handprint. “And what task is that?”

Merrill couldn’t help but smile and undress herself as she watched the exchange between the other two.

Hawke glared at Isabela with a smirk. “Unlike you, I haven’t had sex in over a year!”

Isabela put her hand firmly on the Champion’s neck. “Is that really something to declare so proudly? All those women in the Inquisition, and you didn’t get to fuck a single one of them?” She pushed Hawke toward the bed, tightening her grip. “I hope you did not have trouble focusing when talking to Leliana because of my history with her _and_ the Hero of Ferelden. I’ll never forget the sound of that Nightingale’s song…”

Hawke swallowed against the pressure on her throat, eyes darting between the pirate in front of her and the elf who was now lying on the bed, completely nude. “I’m definitely not proud of my yearlong sex hiatus…but you can help end it!” She gasped as Isabela released her neck then pushed her face down on all fours onto the bed, bare ass in the air.

“Hold her there with your magic, Merrill, while I get the rope,” Isabela said. As Merrill did so, Isabela went over to her bag and retrieved the rope she had just purchased from a questionable woman in the tavern.

Merrill pulled Hawke’s hair down from her ponytail while keeping the woman down on the bed with her arms held behind her back. “You are so beautiful like this,” she sighed. When Isabela returned, she released Hawke from her magical grip.

“Fuck yes,” Hawke breathed as she felt coarse rope replace the tingly sensation of magic around her wrists.

After tying Hawke’s wrists, Isabela bound her arms and ankles then tied it all together in a perfect hogtie. “How are you doing down there?”

“I’ve been better. But this is still pretty good considering I _haven’t had sex for a year_.” Hawke squirmed and looked up longingly at Merrill who sat cross-legged naked in front of her. “You’ll give me something, right?”

Merrill glanced at Isabela, who was standing behind Hawke, and received a nod. She moved closer and opened her legs. “You can have this,” she said, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant when really she craved this more than anything.

Hawke eagerly leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the elf’s clit then dove it inside her dripping entrance. Merrill’s hands gripped her hair and pulled her closer.

“What a good Champion,” whispered Isabela, leaving another handprint on the woman’s ass. “You’re so good to our Kitten. Listen to her purr.” She paused to hear the quiet moans and near squeals that were escaping Merrill’s lips. “I suppose I could give you something as well…” She ran her fingertips along the upturned sole of Hawke’s foot then down the back of her leg and ended right at the woman’s outer labia.

“Please,” Hawke moaned into Merrill’s center. “I’ll do anythi—fuck!” She felt Isabela’s two fingers curl and thrust inside her pussy while a thumb teased her tighter hole. Any further moans of pleasure were stifled by the tangy, sweet taste of Merrill as the elf doubled her efforts grinding against Hawke’s tongue.

 

* * *

 

In their rented room of the Hanged Man, sweaty and covered in each other’s fluids and bite marks, Merrill, Hawke, and Isabela lay next to each other in bed.

“You two always take such good care of me,” Merrill sighed. She latched onto Hawke from behind with her nails still digging into the woman’s sides. “Goodnight,” she said with a yawn. “Ar lath ma.”

“I love you too,” Hawke said, reaching back and touching her thigh.

“As do I, Kitten. You get some rest,” Isabela added.

The elf’s slow, rhythmic breathing revealed she had already nearly drifted off to the Fade—dreams of a carefree future with her lovers filling her mind.

“I’ll never understand how she’s able to fall asleep so easily,” Isabela whispered. She traced every scar on Hawke’s torso then tied her hair back into the ponytail it had been in prior to their lovemaking. She chewed her lip for a moment before speaking. “Merrill told me the other day she wanted to join me on the Siren’s Song again…and I was wondering if you also…” The pirate’s fingers shook. “I don’t want to be apart from you or her for so long ever again.”

Hawke lay in quiet contentment with the feeling of both lovers around her—Merrill behind and Isabela in front. “I will go wherever the two of you need me,” Hawke said, kissing Isabela’s collarbone. “I love you both too much to die without you.” While fighting for the Inquisition, she had tasted death, and now the embrace of the women she loved was twice as sweet. She closed her eyes, silently vowing to never let her path stray from theirs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...surprise two part epilogue. I debated writing this for a while, but I figured it was necessary as setup for a future fic. In case you're interested, the future fic will be: Merrill/Hawke/Isabela/Josephine/Lavellan/Leliana/Mahariel. Be on the lookout for that as well as Sera/Dagna and Non-Inquisitor Adaar/Scout Harding.


End file.
